


Quick! Disguise!

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Shenangians, To me Judy is 22 and Don is 30, Where they werent sucked into a black hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Season 1 alternate ending. Don and Judy are snooping around the Resolute trying to find how people stole the alien tech. In order to not get caught they pretend to be a couple and they're awful at it...or are they?There's minor hints to sex but the most they do is kiss, just a warning.





	1. Chapter 1

Don and Judy were rummaging around the Resolutes engine rooms, trying to figure out how and why they stole alien tech that put them in this mess.

With both their brilliant, although you wouldn't guess it from him, minds they should be able to crack it. Don was rearranging some things and asked "could you hand me that-.."

he saw an engineer in their obnoxious white lab coats walking down the hall in ear shot. 

"..,pumpkin?" 

Judy stared at him in disbelief "what?"  
Don pointed his eyes at the man and she sighed exasperated but got it. 

"Sure..honey" the words were so awkward it was hilarious. The engineer turned the corner about to interrogate them. He mumbled quickly

"Woah, baby, you know I can't handle it when you wear-he gestured his hand out trying to find something to talk about, what came out was true-your hair like that, all flowing delicate curls, its beautiful"  
he stepped forward a bit for emphasis and it took her a second after staring at him again and mentally asking "wtf?" 

The engineer was right beside them, she had to act fast. She stepped forward so their faces were close and said loud enough so the guard could hear  
"you know I love to tease you"  
Her acting took him aback. The engineer gave a disgusted look, rolled their eyes and continued on, as if this were a common occurance, gross. 

Other engineers came in from that direction too, they were surrounded, they had to sell it.  
He leant forward awkwardly hugging her and whispered "im really sorry it was the only thing I could come up with"  
she tried to look happy and wrapped her arms around his neck, I mean, she wasn't hating it.

She hissed, "next time I'm chosing the disguise"  
Then loudly "mmm now you're teasing, you know I can't resist..-trying to think of something-your tongue"

she said it wistfully and loudly not at all lustfully but the engineers were too grossed out to question it. 

His eyes widened, he coughed slightly. "Um" he tried to respond.

Impulsively she took his head in her hands, stared deciding and worried for a second. His eyes darting back and forth just as nervous. She looked at his mouth and he nodded. 

"Give me some of those lips" She crashed them together awkwardly.  
But then, what is this,? they enjoyed it. He rose his hands up to hers, then her hair. After it was obvious both were very into it he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling them together, they breathed together lustfully.  
She was lost in it, until a more done with them engineer grumbled  
"ugh get a room"  
She snapped out of it embarrassed and threw her head on his shoulder to avoid their eyes. He breathed. Feeling her heart beat so fast and chest slightly shaking, he wrapped both arms around her holding her.  
" its okay pumpkin, we can go somewhere alone & you can have me all to urself"

he held her hand and walked them out of there scolding the engineers ,  
"wow stare much? Don't you have jobs to do instead of making people feel uncomfortable!?" 

They left.  
The engineers were baffled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last another chapter  
> Dk how good it will be compared to the last one  
> Glad y'all liked it  
> It still makes me laugh

They stumbled into the hallway and walked heads down in confusion until they were alone again. 

"What was..." Don asked then regretted it 

She waved her hands in the air  
"I don't know! You started it" 

"Yea, youre right it was..." 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing." 

Judy nodded sighing 

He took in a breathe too leaning his back against the wall 

 

"I mean...it wasn't bad, you're actually really good at-" 

Judy raised her eyebrows  
"Wow thanks" 

He shook his head  
"Sorry you know what I meant" 

Usually this wouldn't get to Judy but it just..did. He got to her 

"Do I? Idk what you mean a lot, actually." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means what am I supposed to think? Everyone already thinks I can't just be friends with a man eight years older than me, and then I say no, it's not like that, but then you pull stuff like this" 

"I am your friend Judy" 

She sighed "..I know. And I'm glad..." She debated whether to admit this, he raised his eyebrows as if to say yes

"I get it..how young I look." She scoffs "I thought by 22 I would at least look...but then everyone expects me to have the personality of a fourty year old. But you don't. You just..let me be." 

By now they were both side by side resting against the wall staring at the ground 

 

"Well. Only thing I know is to not give a fuck what people think of you"  
he nodded in saying so, very serious but it made Judy laugh which made him smile 

"In some ways you are way more mature than me" he began 

"Won't argue with that"

"But yea, I don't expect you to be a fourty year old either. I like the way you are" 

"Thanks Don"

They smiled.

Judy didn't quite know what to do with these new developments. They both thought, well that wasn't exactly confirmation from either of them about their feelings. Except the kissing, that was some pretty compelling evidence. 

She looked at Don for awhile then slowly rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. She wasn't going for any mood in particular, just acceptance. 

 

He smiled and rested his other arm around her. They walked down the hall like that, soft smiles. 

\--

 

When they got to her family's pod they faced each other. Again Judy was at a rare moment where she didn't know what to do. 

Don held her hand still and leaned in 

"If there was any confusion, yea, I think it's "like that"" 

She beamed and was that..blushing?

"Oh...ok."

"Ok" he closed the distance as if to kiss her lips then he moved and kissed her cheek gently 

"Goodnight Judy" he winked


	3. "It's so beautiful" crying at a movie Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching Tangled and in that Rapunzel is supposed to be 18 and Flynn "around 26" according to the internet  
> And in the ending dialogue we are supposed to assume they don't get married till "years and years later" which is better
> 
> I personally am not a fan of an 18 year old girl or any character getting married to someone that older just my opinon
> 
> And again I write these with the idea Judy is 22 
> 
> So Judy and Don watch Tangled bc somehow that can be on the Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not coming for Disney...  
> But you could interpret that  
> I wouldn't mind

That week, in a moment of rare calm and familiarity, the Robinsons had a movie night. 

By some luck or magic they were able to play an old copy of a long ended franchise's, "Tangled", on their 5 x5 ft hologram

Judy was sat with her younger siblings and on the other end of the chairs were her parents and Don. 

They hadn't had much of a chance to be alone the past few days, certainly not to talk about what happened. 

 

And it didn't really occur to either of them the similarity between they and the characters: Flynn was about as much older than Rapunzel as Don to her, Flynn was a thief, a misfit, a swindler, but changed and would do anything even risk his life for Rapunzel. Rapunzel was brave and kind & would fight for him too. 

But then the scene came where they first met and Rapunzel smacked him in the face with a frying pan. 

Don tentatively touched his own nose, remembering when Judy cracked it. Oh no..he thought. He looked to her relieved she didn't seem to make the comparison. He didn't know why but he really didn't want to be like these characters in a Disney movie. He especially didn't want to make anything apparent right now sitting with her family. 

But then there was a time when Flynn called Rapunzel 'princess' in a similar tone Don did at first. 

Something twinged in her throat and she glanced over to see if Don was thinking the same. He was staring at the ground. Oh boy. 

 

They both mentally scolded themselves. They were being ridiculous. 

 

But when Penny cooed "aww that is so cute" at their duet, Don raised his eyebrows hopefully and Judy chuckled awkwardly 

"Is it? They don't really know eachother that much" she asked trying to be cool

"Shhh!" Penny verbally scolded her. 

 

Then when Flynn was dead & Rapunzel saved him, all the crying and "You are my new dream and you are mine" 

Mr. Robinson asked "Don are you...crying?" 

Everyone looked at him 

"It's just so beautiful" he let out in a wobbly voice, wiping his black lashes from all the tears. 

They were all surprised and even moreso when the direction of the new sniffling pointed to Judy. 

"I'm not crying. I'm not crying!" She demanded. 

"Don't look at me!" 

Penny laughed "ohmygod this has never happened, Don you are amazing" 

Judy stared at her scared if she knew. 

"...Wait are you ok?" Penny whispered confused. Judy smiled nodding. "Yea"

 

"Well...I guess this was a good..movie choice then?" Mrs. Robinson announced looking to her husband confused. 

Judy and Don nodded. 

 

Thankfully a woman from a nearby Jupiter beeped in asking if the Robinson parents could go help with a problem. 

"Why don't you go get ready for bed, you have to get up early tomorrow" Judy suggested to Will. She kissed him goodnight. 

"You too" she told Penny, who scoffed. 

"Fine but I am so not letting this-she pointed to her and Don-go" she laughed again before leaving 

 

Judy and Don looked at eachother 5 feet apart. 

They both sniffled again until finally laughing. 

"You were crying babe" he told her 

"Oh shut up" she said in the same wobbly voice and they fell into each others arms. 

 

Don wrapped his arms around her and she sat half on his lap half on the chair, wiping her eyes on his shoulder. This was the closest they had ever been since the disguise charade. 

After their breathes calmed down he asked 

"Hey Judy?"

"Yea?"

He leaned out to look at her eyes a few inches above his. 

"Do you wanna see my smolder?" He joked, smiling so happy up at her so failing do do the smirk. 

"I'd rather just kiss you" she said cupping his face 

"Ok" he held her back and held her head as well. 

And they did. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had another dream about him

As a young adult and bc of the population control, she had to report all fantasies to the Jupiter counselors. It was awkward, to say  the least. 

It didn't help she kept dreaming about her new rebellious friend. 

 

 

They were at a baseball game

"Judy remember to use proper pronouns"

"Sorry. We were at a baseball game, back on earth. 

He payed the t.v. guys to pan to us during the kiss cam when I wasn't looking. Ofcoufse, those things are ridiculous and I would never want someone to do that so...

"Well we can talk about what it means after. Now how were you sitting?"

"My right thigh pressed against his. His hand was around my waist the whole time..even when he was cheering" she smiled 

"How did you feel?"

"Together. Safe."

"Mhm what else did he do?"

She looked to the counselor 

"Uh we sat like that. The kiss cam came up and he asked me if I wanted to. I was happy. Somehow his arm kinda moved me closer I don't really remember.. I guess we did it. I was holding his hand" she moved her fingers remembering 

"What was that?"

"Oh idk we just, waved our fingers around during it. It was silly"

"Did he keep kissing you?"

"Yea."

"Were you still at the stadium?"

"Yea.."

"Did you get closer then?"

"Ium I think so"

"How"

"I guess..I was sat on his lap"

"Facing him?"

"Yea..we were just watching the game it wasn't like"

The counselor smiled kindly "ofcourse not. And you have an idea who this person was yes?"

Judy looked away nodding 

"The same person as last time?" "Yea"

The counselor sighed 

"Well. It's very common, i dont think theres anything wrong with you Judy. The baseball game, ofcourse represents those stages of physical intimacy which you would be feeling, but ofc right now cannot have. So you're merely watching. We are on this new planet, the first of the human race. We are all alone besides our community, so it's natural to want to feel close to another human. You mentioned he kept you steady with him, even when he was preoccupied, representing you want stability which ofc, with all these unpredictable events in your life since your family left earth. Earth was known, stable. Does that make sense?"

 

"Yes, ofcourse" Judy tried to answer sincerely 

"Good. I'm very glad you feel comfortable sharing with me. It is so important we have young people who are confident in their priorities. At least for right now....thank you Judy."

They shook hands and Judy left the office 

 

They were organizing materials in the bay when she jumped at a certain someone's voice. 

"Another psych meeting?"

She almost dropped her hammer but caught it 

"Uh yea"

"That sucks."

She just nodded sorting through the stuff as he joined 

He wasn't the quiet type

"So uh anything interesting happen?'

"Uh, no. She just told me how..normal I am again" she tried not to look at him saying this

He chuckled 

"I meant in life but sure, I'm positive she said that'"

He was trying to engage with her and she did not want to see where that would go. 

He got the message and looked down with her

Other passengers filed by some of them their friends 

"Ugh Dr Warren am I right?" One of the guys tried to bond with Judy. 

She was not sure he was being asked the same things in the meetings as her

She chuckled agreeing hoping he wouldn't ask. 

"Every single thing I do she's got an idea about"

Judy nodded 

"But I bet she has no problems with you since you do everything right" 

Don watched this conversation with new interest. 

Judy looked from him to the guy

"Uh no. I guess they're more concerned with what women think about doing b4 we do it"

Don chuckled "Oh yea, bc Judy's over here thinking about murdering me all the time" he joked knowing his antics

"Yea, something like that" she replies honestly. 

His smile dropped a bit seeing her graveness 

The guy had to leave and Don joked about needing a witness to be around her

He chuckled slowly screwing some bolts in as she hammered something in a frame. 

There was one above her head She couldn't get 

"Here" he offered 

He had to lean so one of his arms was around her 

The counselor meeting left her unprepared for this 

She looked up at him 

"Everything ok there doc?"

She panicked 

"Do you think baseball games are always a metaphor for sex?"

He stopped hammering the nail and thanked the Lord he didn't drop it on her head

"Uh...i.." 

He couldn't believe those words came out for her mouth 

He dropped his arm and was frozen 

"What?"

She crossed her arms looking away 

There was no getting out of it. Partially bc he and the frames were blocking her exit. 

"That's what..my meeting was about."

She ventured to look up at him expecting him to at least have something to say t9 that 

 

"...oh."

"Yea"

He remembered what his last counselor meeting was like. 

"Well if she made you feel bad about it..that's shit. Just bc were on a deserted planet doesn't mean you shouldn't be allowed to have fun"

She rubbed her forehead regretting everything 

"It wasn't about sex Don it was about.."

"Baseball?" He joked

"You"

Under normal circumstances he would hide his joy in a smirk but this was not something he had encountered

He backed up a step

 

She shook her head 

"Sorry, this was.." She started to walk away

He stopped her by holding her arm gently. 

It reminded her of the dream 

 

He raised his eyebrows motioning her to explain. She breathed in and unfolded her arms 

"So you had a dream..where we were playing Baseball? That's not...that weird"

She finally was able to laugh genuinly at him trying to help

 She looked up to him hoping 

"Fine..you know, you're 30. Dr Warren needs to know who's in your dreams if they're a member of your preferred sex."

He nodded 

"Yea well we were just..hanging out..together, watching a game. You, were stupid"

He laughed "ofcourse"

"You payed some guys to get us on the kiss cam"

Dons eyes were 5 times their regular size, a thousand thoughts occurred to him and his grin gave it all a way he folded his arms together 

She smiled relieved 

"Annnd that's it that's all that happened" she smirked

"Oh really?"

"Yep" 

"Mhm. So Dr Warren doesn't think you're risking the colonys precious stability bc you didn't want me to kiss you"

 She just kept smiling realizing more and more how much he liked her. 

She hummed, ventured to touch his hand and walked away. 

 

 

Don managed to get the meeting notes from the counselors desk

He read Judy's dream

 

The next day he asked if she needed a partner to go scavenging 

"Well..as long as it doesn't endanger the colony" she joked

"Ofcourse not" 

They ended up sitting down on a hill watching the sun's rise. 

"Hey Judy"

"Yea?" She turned to him anxious about what he was expecting from her. They weren't touching at all 

"I read Dr Warrens dream file."

She raised her eyebrows about to scold him

"We can do those things here"

He offered it so gently 

She beamed and for once blushed 

He scooted into her side and wrapped his orange sleeve around her waist. 

"How's that?" He asked

She swallowed "That's good"

She reached out her hand and he held it leaning their foreheads together 

"So I kiss you now?" He said inches from her lips but she beat him to it cupping his face with her free hand 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her eventually like in the dream he moved them so she was sitting on his lap

It was warm and the leaves crinkle beneath them 


End file.
